When using a Command-Line Interface (CLI) to configure a storage subsystem, there are often times when a user would like to have the ability to restore the configuration of a machine to a previous state. On order to do so, the background art requires the user to determine the commands needed to reverse the operations that they were just executed to configure the storage subsystem. This task requires a lot of planning to ensure that the commands determined are correct. Thus, there is a need in the art to more efficiently restore the configuration of the machine to a previous state.